Cosmetic compositions that provide an immediate visual effect include relatively large amounts of effect pigments, typically on the order of from about 0.5% to about 1%, by weight, based on the weight of the composition, for facial creams. And the amount of effect pigments is even greater in makeup products, such as foundation, blusher, eye shadow, eye pencil, and mascara, typically on the order of from about 5% to about 10%, by weight, based on the weight of the composition. Such compositions are provided as water in oil type emulsions, and typically include at least humectants as actives, along with relatively large quantities of oils, emulsifiers, and thickeners. While such compositions are selected by consumers for their aesthetic properties, they tend to be heavy on the skin, and they confer an obvious and intense makeup effect that is not appealing to many consumers, particularly those consumers with a younger demographic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a light, water-based cosmetic composition that confers a short or long-term skin benefit and provides a light and bright immediate effect that is less made up and not weighty. Thus, the objective for the invention according to the instant disclosure is to provide a water-based liquid cosmetic composition comprising effect pigment in a water-based toner comprising at least one active to provide an instant “glowing” or “brightening” effect on keratinous tissue.